1. Field
The exemplary embodiments generally relate to automated workpiece processing systems and, more particularly, to automatic loading systems for automated processing systems.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Generally automated workpiece processing systems include workpiece transports and processing modules. The workpiece transports are generally employed to transport workpieces to and from the processing modules where the workpieces are placed on a workpiece holder for processing. During processing of the workpiece transports are removed from the process module and the process module is generally sealed.
Generally conventional workpieces are configured to hold samples/specimens. Conventional workpieces have simple identification markings, such as numbers however, these simple identification markings are limited in range and are not guaranteed to be a unique identifier. As such, tracking large numbers of samples held by conventional workpieces is difficult at best.
Generally workpieces are stored in workpiece holders. These workpiece holders are generally of low workpiece holding capacity and, with the exception of the largest cryogenic workpiece processing system, do not offer the capability to be automatically loaded into a workpiece processing system.
It would be advantageous to have a workpiece that is uniquely identifiable and able to be handled either manually or with automation. It would be advantageous to have a high capacity workpiece holding system that is capable of manual and/or automatic loading in a workpiece processing system that allows for batch processing of samples held by the workpieces as well as tracking of the samples.
In addition, conventional workpiece processing systems, such as electron beam imaging/scanning workstations do not have the ability to automatically track progress of a structure (which is divided into multiple specimens/samples) during processing of that structure.
It would be advantageous to be able to track and analyze multiple specimens during processing as a whole with respect to the structure being analyzed.